Undead
"The Undead are a race of powerful warlocks dedicated to black magic. During the war of the schism, the Undead King was mysteriosly killed. When the war subsequently ended, there was fierce dispute over who would succeed him as rules of the dammed.However internall dispute was not enough to quell the shared desire of the undead to exterminate" - In-game Description Units All of the units in the Undead army are trained in the Graveyard. Note: '''The second value in Time is the real training time, with a lvl 10 time reduction spell such as Bootcamp or Intensive Training. The third time is with both reductions in maximum effect. '''Note 2: All gold values and training times are base values. For the effects of training time reduction, see Bootcamp, and for gold reduction, see Manufacturing Skill. Note 3: A green cell mean that this is best stat compared with others units of the same tier and attack type. A yellow cell mean the better stat but with the same value as other unit. See more info in Unit Comparison page. Buildings Spells Castle Spells The following spells are passive/static abilities that can be learned through research in Magic Tower under the "Castle Spells" tab. Once researched, Castle Spells are always active. Hero Spells The following Spells can be learned through research in the Magic Tower under the "Hero Spells" tab. Once researched, Hero Spells must either be equipped on a Combat Hero or a Castellan. Spells equipped to the Castellen become passive abilities. Combat Spells must be activated in combat. *Prior to the Babel Expansion, this was 1% per level. Racial Spells The following are passive skills researched at the Pluto Hall. These spells only apply to Undead Heroes and only to Undead units allocated to that Hero. Tasks Main Tasks Main Tasks are quest rewards that are completable once per player. In addition to a number of novice main tasks, there are now several hundred Main Tasks that grant rewards each time the player researches a new technology, builds a new building, or upgrades an existing building. Daily Tasks Daily Tasks refresh daily at 00:00:00 server time or whenever maintenance or other server resets occur. Analysis & Strategy Overall Undeads have 2 big advantages. First they have Lichs that can be get fast (tier 6, compared with Elfs), and since this is the first ranged unit, players will not waste time in weak ranged units like Elf Archer or Axe Throwers There is also the Daily Task which gets you 1 Lich King per day (at 800 fame). While this doesnt sound like much, in the beginning of the game it can make a big difference. Early Game ' ' ( < 2200 Fame) The early game of the Undead is dominated by the limited accessibility of range units. The only way for the Undead player to get range units, until they get access to tier 6, is a daily task (attained at 800 fame) which will trade 30 zombies for 25 Axe Throwers. Thus, it is a common strategy for Undead players to upgrade and research until they can build Liches as soon as possible. Mid-game ( 2200 ~ 80,000 Fame) The main objective here is to can build Lich as fast as possible. Don't waste resources or time doing others units, the best strategy is get Axe thrower and Skeleton Soldiers from the tasks, only this 2 units can be enough to fight NPC till you can do Liches. In overall is possible do Lich with 11K fame. Do as many Lich as possible, but try to hit the mark of 500, after this focus in Lich King, use the resources to mainly do the buildings necessary and with the extra resources keep doing Lich. Lich King(aka LK) is really better that Liches, in damage power, 350 Lich do as much as 100LK, so even it costing quite more it make up a better choice. In overall is possible do Lich King with 80~100K fame. Endgame ( > 80K Fame) First point is to get the Tavern to lvl10 and try to get a nice hero. After this point there are two different paths that can be taken. One is to make a''' big army', The most common way is to have a big army of the strongest undead ranged units, Lich Kings. Ghost Dragon are really powerful, but when lost in a NPC battle it's a big waste (of time) so mostly players only use it in arena or after having a big army. "Big" is relative and you should decide for yourself what size that you consider big. Obviously the higher in fame and hero level you get, the higher the number will be. The second way is to focus in '''Ghost Dragon', Ghost Dragons are in overall much better that Bone Dragons, so there is no point in building an army of Bone dragons. Even when you are able to build them (as you will get the requirements fulfilled on your way to Ghost Dragons) don't waste your resources on them and head straight for tier10. Of course the best choice is to do both. If you have a full server you can probably find a lot of farms (inactive players) even in high fame. But if you can't do the two it's probably better to get a big army first (at least until you can attack lvl10 equips) and when you have some spare resources construct the buildings needed for Ghost Dragons. After Ghost Dragons the next target can be to get lvl10 of some spells: One or more of the resources spells, Bootcamp, Necromancy, Intensive Training, Financing Ability, Dark Energy and Eternal Slavery. This is just a general outline and if you feel that you prefer other spells feel free to research them first. While doing all of this don't forget your additional castle(s). It can be a good idea to build them up so you can recruit tier8 or 10 units there. If you have two castles of the same race you can half the amount of time needed to get units, specially the higher ones. (though getting another castle that high will take quite a bit of time) Tip: Gold isn't a problem once you can farm high level equips. Lvl10 equips can be sold for 8~11K gold, so don't worry about gold mines. See also Races *Elf *Human *Orc *Undead Category:Races Category:Undead